


"Ten wonderful, great years"

by nerigby96



Series: Stringing Along [3]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Pain, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: This is inspired by Dean's appearance on Person to Person in 1958. According to the stories, Jerry was watching that night. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51_jxxNnIuc





	"Ten wonderful, great years"

Don’t ask, he prays. Don’t ask me what I’m doing. Methodically, he takes down every picture, every memory, every reminder. He gently rips the beating heart of it from the house and lovingly packs it away. Then, one night, he sits with his wife and turns on the TV. There he is, in his own house, with his own wife, his own children, graciously offering the nation a glimpse into the life of a newly-minted single. He watches silently, dry-mouthed, heart thudding. And he sees on the wall of the children’s bedroom a picture of the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Dean's appearance on Person to Person in 1958. According to the stories, Jerry was watching that night. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51_jxxNnIuc


End file.
